Blaze/Gallery/Season 3 (11-20)
Falcon Quest S3E11 Blaze doing a flip.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby arrive at Animal Island.png S3E11 Blaze showing Animal Island.png S3E11 Animals relax at the lagoon.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear a falcon cry.png S3E11 Blaze drives up to Skyler.png S3E11 Gabby can check Skyler's wing.png S3E11 AJ "You can fly fast again".png S3E11 Skyler "For the big race".png S3E11 Blaze "What race?".png S3E11 Gabby "A Super Sky Race?".png S3E11 Blaze "That looks amazing".png S3E11 Skyler wishes Blaze would race with her.png S3E11 Gang hears falcons screeching.png S3E11 Falcon 2 "We don't wanna miss the race".png S3E11 Skyler says goodbye.png S3E11 Falcons leave.png S3E11 Blaze wishes he were in the race.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby hear another falcon cry.png S3E11 Thunderwing taunting Blaze.png S3E11 Thunderwing takes flight.png S3E11 Gabby really wants to be in the race now.png S3E11 Blaze has an idea.png S3E11 Blaze will transform into a falcon.png S3E11 Transformation interface.png S3E11 First part needed.png S3E11 Tail feathers materialize.png S3E11 Second part needed.png S3E11 Talons materialize.png S3E11 Last part needed.png S3E11 Wings materialize.png S3E11 Falcon transformation complete.png S3E11 Blaze transforming.png S3E11 Falcon Blaze.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the air.png S3E11 AJ and Gabby impressed with Blaze's flying.png S3E11 Blaze flies around.png S3E11 Blaze "Hop in".png S3E11 AJ and Gabby hop aboard.png S3E11 Blaze, AJ and Gabby "Falcon fly!".png S3E11 Blaze takes to the sky.png S3E11 Blaze flying.png S3E11 Rhino and zebra watch Blaze fly.png S3E11 Nelson watches Blaze fly.png S3E11 Bunk and elephants see Blaze coming.png S3E11 Bunk and elephants shoot water arches.png S3E11 Blaze flies past cloud shapes.png S3E11 Blaze looping through the air.png S3E11 Blaze flying over the treetops.png S3E11 Blaze flies through the jungle.png S3E11 Blaze flies next to Bam.png S3E11 Blaze flying back over the trees.png S3E11 Blaze flying at the camera.png The Big Ant-venture Ready, Set, Roar! The Great Animal Crown S3E14 Blaze's grand entrance.png S3E14 Blaze hitting the ball back.png S3E14 Blaze greeting the animals.png S3E14 We're on Animal Island.png S3E14 Blaze "Hey, guys".png S3E14 AJ "how big a splash".png S3E14 Blaze stands ready.png S3E14 Blaze jumps off the rock.png S3E14 Blaze splashes next to Wartimer and Snout.png S3E14 Blaze noticing the shiny object.png S3E14 Blaze "Let's go check it out".png S3E14 Blaze driving up the rock.png S3E14 Blaze driving toward the waterfall.png S3E14 Blaze grabs the shiny object from the waterfall.png S3E14 Blaze finds a crown.png S3E14 Blaze "We'd better show this to the animals".png S3E14 Blaze comes down the hill.png S3E14 Blaze showing the crown to the animals.png S3E14 Animals gather around the crown.png S3E14 Blaze and AJ "Great Animal Crown?".png S3E14 Who will wear it.png S3E14 Who will be the king.png S3E14 Animals start thinking.png S3E14 Crusher turns the submarine around.png S3E14 Submarine sinks into the water.png Tow Truck Tough S3E15 Blaze final "Tow truck power!".png Race for the Golden Treasure Need for Blazing Speed S3E17 Blaze and Crusher racing.png S3E17 Racers approach a big jump and hoop.png S3E17 Blaze jumps through a hoop.png S3E17 Racers finish the jump.png S3E17 Racers turning the bend.png S3E17 Blaze and Crusher racing more.png S3E17 Racers take a big loop.png S3E17 Racers take another big loop.png S3E17 Blaze and AJ "Nice moves".png S3E17 Blaze slips on the hot dogs.png S3E17 Blaze falls.png S3E17 Crusher "Hot diggity dog!".png S3E17 AJ "Crusher's almost at the finish line".png S3E17 Blaze "We can still win".png S3E17 Blaze shows his Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Give me Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Let's Blaze.png S3E17 Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Crusher "I'm gonna win".png S3E17 Blaze speeds past Crusher.png S3E17 Blaze crossing the finish line.png S3E17 Blaze's big finish.png S3E17 Blaze driving to the winner's podium.png S3E17 Gabby congratulating Blaze and AJ.png S3E17 AJ commenting on Blaze's Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Blaze shows off his engine.png S3E17 Blazing Speed shorts out.png S3E17 Blaze confused by his sputtering engine.png S3E17 AJ "That didn't sound great".png S3E17 Blaze "Let me try that again".png S3E17 Blaze's engine malfunctions again.png S3E17 Gabby "Something in your engine needs fixing".png S3E17 Blaze "Lead the way, Gabby".png S3E17 Gabby ready to examine Blaze's engine.png S3E17 Blaze ejecting the Blazing Speed engine.png S3E17 Blaze and AJ "A hot dog?!".png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby laugh.png S3E17 Wider view of Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E17 Blazing Speed engine close-up.png S3E17 Blaze, AJ and Gabby shocked.png S3E17 Blaze "That's my engine!".png S3E17 Blaze shocked that his engine is on the mountain.png S3E17 Can't let Crusher get the engine.png S3E17 Blaze "I've gotta beat him".png S3E17 Blaze doesn't move.png S3E17 Blaze "How come I'm not moving?".png S3E17 Blaze can't go forward.png S3E17 What will Blaze do.png S3E17 Blaze needs another way.png S3E17 Blaze declares propulsion.png S3E17 Diagram of Blaze with his engine.png S3E17 Diagram of Blaze using Blazing Speed.png S3E17 Blaze "I need something else".png S3E17 Gabby sees a way.png S3E17 Gabby running back to Blaze.png S3E17 Gabby and AJ help the balloon on.png S3E17 Gabby pushes the balloon into place.png S3E17 Gabby clenches her fists.png S3E17 Gabby removes the balloon string.png S3E17 Air comes out of the balloon.png S3E17 Blaze starting to move.png S3E17 Blaze leaving the Monster Dome.png S3E17 Blaze off to get his engine.png S3E17 Blaze passes trucks in the street.png S3E17 Blaze passing more trucks.png S3E17 Blaze entering the park.png S3E17 Blaze arrives at the park.png S3E17 Blaze jumps on the fountain and spins.png S3E17 Balloon letting air out.png S3E17 Blaze riding the fountain close-up.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off the fountain.png S3E17 Blaze jumps over the picnic.png S3E17 Blaze on a park path.png S3E17 Blaze drives through the park.png S3E17 Blaze driving down the park path.png S3E17 Balloon lets out more air.png S3E17 Blaze driving straight.png S3E17 Blaze jumps off a park ramp.png S3E17 Blaze does a perfect landing.png S3E17 Blaze at the skate rink.png S3E17 Blaze leaving the park.png Fast Friends S3E18 Blaze driving through a forest.png S3E18 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S3E18 Blaze rides down a hill.png S3E18 Blaze comes over more hills.png S3E18 Blaze doing a spin roll.png S3E18 Blaze finishes a jump.png S3E18 Gabby complementing on Blaze's moves.png S3E18 Gabby "Let's jump it".png S3E18 Blaze "Hang on tight".png S3E18 Blaze reverses and revs up.png S3E18 Blaze going up the ramp.png S3E18 Ramp shakes under Blaze.png S3E18 Ramp breaks apart under Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze about to fall.png S3E18 Blaze "That was unexpected".png S3E18 AJ "The ramp broke before we could even jump".png S3E18 Blaze "Let's give it a try".png S3E18 Blaze hooks up to a support.png S3E18 Blaze hoists the support into place.png S3E18 Second support hoisted into place.png S3E18 Blaze whacks some ramp pieces.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ tell Gabby great job.png S3E18 AJ boarding Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze drives into position.png S3E18 Blaze drives up the ramp perfectly.png S3E18 Blaze jumps and flips.png S3E18 Blaze finishes his jump.png S3E18 Gabby "Nice job, guys".png S3E18 Something drives past Blaze, AJ and Gabby.png S3E18 What was that.png S3E18 Blaze, AJ and Gabby meet Watts.png S3E18 Watts introduces herself.png S3E18 Watts flies back to the ground.png S3E18 Blaze "That was awesome".png S3E18 Watts "Come on!".png S3E18 Watts spinning around Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts driving together.png S3E18 Blaze pulls up alongside Watts.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts pass giant rocks.png S3E18 Blaze jumps off the hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive past ancient statues.png S3E18 Watts flips over Blaze.png S3E18 Blaze and AJ with happy smiles.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts balance on a log.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts come to another hill.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts jump in the air.png S3E18 Blaze and Watts drive near a mountain.png S3E18 You can't drive like that.png S3E18 Blaze ready to find the tire.png Raceday Rescue Defeat the Cheat Index : Click here to return to the main gallery. S1E1-2 Do you want to see me jump.png|Season 1 Episodes 1-10 S1E11 Blaze holds the ball.png|Season 1 Episodes 11-20 S2E1 Blaze admires his firefighter helmet.png|Season 2 Episodes 1-10 S2E16 Race car Blaze close up.png|Season 2 Episodes 11-20 S3E9 Blaze calls out to the monkey.png|Season 3 Episodes 1-10 S3E18 Let's listen for the tire.png|Season 3 Episodes 11-20 S4E5 Blaze "No emergency too big".png|Season 4 Episodes 1-10 S4E11 Chop 3.png|Season 4 Episodes 11-20 S5E3 Blaze shining his foglights.png|Season 5 Episodes 1-10 BC2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png|Shorts To return to the page for Blaze, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Character galleries